disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Khan
Chaos Khan is a minor antagonist from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Background History Long ago when Chaos Khan's Ancestors raided Never Land they were thwarted by the Dark-Shark Clan and lost the Sword of Chaos in the battle. To assure the sword wouldn't fall into the wrong hands the Dark-Shark Clan hid the sword deep within there secret hideaway deep within Never Land. Chaos Khan soon learn of the humiliation that befall his ancestors and was bent on both reclaiming the Sword of Chaos and the destruction of the Dark-Shark Clan. Personality Chaos Khan is supremely confident in both his strength and superiority, sometimes allowing his enemies the advantage in order to prove his might. Despite his brutish and hot headed nature Khan is shown that he take his code as a warrior very seriously as when he is defeated and told by Tiger Sharky and told to honor the warrior code. Khan couldn't refuse as he bond to follow the warrior code of the victor. Role in the series Chaos Khan first appeared in the episode "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!", where he accompanied by his elephant, Thunder Foot rampage through the Never Land Jungle bent on tracking down the Dark-Shark Clan to reveal the location of the Sword of Chaos. He soon confronts Jake and his crew and originally thought they were member of the Dark-Sharks and use Thunder Foot to confirm if they were, but they proved not to be at the time. Chaos Khan later storms off into the depths of the jungle when he confronts Captain Hook and his crew in the hunt for treasure.Chaos Khan informs the pirates of his prey but Hook shrugs it off the Dark-Shark Clan as mere fiction fueling the rage of Chaos Khan who capture Hook, Mr. Smee and Bones. Sharky later slips to protect his Dark-Shark Clan and retrieve his Tiger Sharky disguise to save Hook and the rest of his crew when he bumps into Jake and his crew. Sharky inducts Captain Jake and his crew into the Dark-Shark Clan to help deal with Chaos Khan. But Khan and Thunder Foot proved to powerful forcing Sharky and Jake's crew to flee to the Dark-Shark Clan hideout to protect the Sword of Chaos. Unknown to Sharky, Khan was able to track the crew to the hideout, thanks to Thunder Foot's keen since of smell allowing Khan to reclaim the Sword of Chaos. But as Khan attempt to use the power the Sword of Chaos to cause earthquake across Never Land he soon find it isn't as easy to control causing a tremor that accidentally traps Thunder Foot. With Khan unable to control the Sword of Chaos Jake and his friends are able to make a counter attack to defeat Chaos Khan. Chaos Khan is last seen admitting defeat to Tiger Sharky and as code of his clan is honor bond to leave Never Land and never return. Episode Appearances Season Four *"Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!" (First appearance) Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Barbarian Category:Swordsmen Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series